


Honor Reborn

by ShadowGirl95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 21st Century, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl95/pseuds/ShadowGirl95
Summary: It's a story you've mostly heard out of every foster kid in these modern day times. Honor wants nothing more than to meet her parents. With how crazy her life has been, she's has to sort everything out before her time is up. Will she learn who her parents are, and why she has the power of the titans? Or will she die in ignorance? (Eremin Mpreg)





	1. Normal Day in the 21th Century

_AN: First off, I haven't read all of the manga. But I do know a lot about what's going on. I'm just writing the story I came up with, with what I do know of the series. Sorry if you don't like it, but there have been worst fan fiction. Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

**November 23th, Year 855**

The sun was beginning to rise over the wall that stood between humanity and the titans. Even though it wasn't winter yet, there was still a cold chill outdoors. Luckily, it was warm inside the Scouts Regiment headquarters. It was a happy day indeed. A miracle had just been performed. In one of the many rooms, crying could be heard. The crying of a baby. "Oh, what's wrong? There's no reason to be scared of me." Said the person holding the infant. This person is commander Hange Zoe. "Don't worry, you'll be back in your parents' arms as soon as I'm done giving you a check-up."

Before Hange could set the child down, something unusual happened. Some sort of hole appeared in the room. It was sucking everything around it inside, creating so much noise. Hange planted her feet into the ground. However, because the hole appeared so suddenly, Hange could not hold onto the child in a tight grip quick enough. The baby flys out of Hange's arms and is taken into the hole. And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "What... What just happened?" Hange said in disbelieve as she stared at where the hole was.

Just then, the door to the room opened, revealing Levi. "Hey, shitty four-eyes!" He called out. "What was all that noise?" Right when Levi asked that Eren and Armin came in at quick pace. Armin, unlike Eren and Levi, was not wearing his uniform. He even had a blanket rapped around him, now slipping off his shoulders to fall onto the floor.

"Hange, what's going on?! Where's-" Before Eren could finish his other question, Hange dropped onto her knees.

Everyone in the room was quiet . Armin's eyes begin to tear up. It didn't take him long to break down and scream "No!"

* * *

**November 3rd, Year 2017**

_Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaeger!_

The song plays through a phone, sitting on a windowsill. A girl slowly wakes up and turned off the music, which seemed to be an alarm.

My name is Honor Arlert Jeager. I'm currently twelve years old, turning thirteen in less than a month. I'm 5'1 (or 155 centimeters tall, for those who don't live in the states.), and weigh 105 pounds (or 48 kilograms). Now for me to explain my appearance. I have fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. My hair use to be really long, hip length. But I didn't like how long it was getting and it was in the way of a lot of things, so I cut it. Now it's armpit length. Still long, but not as long. (Sorry about going into detail on my hair. It will be important info to know, trust me.) Many people think I'm Irish, but they're always surprised whenever I correct them I'm German, and tell I'm always annoyed me. Just because I don't have blonde hair  **and**  blue eyes doesn't mean I can't be German. This stereotype is something I have to deal with, along with people thinking I support Hitler. I just moved to Utah a few months ago. Before, I lived in Arizona. But I was born in Germany, somewhere near the Trost District, I believe.

My morning routine is more or less the same. The alarm on my cell phone would wake me up. I would go downstairs to eat my breakfast. Once I finished eating, I would go back upstairs to make my bed and get ready for the day. And then I would log onto my online school, only coming out of my room to eat or use the bathroom. I'm very introverted and enjoy being by myself. Especially with the foster house I'm in. Today is Friday, so when I woke I knew that once I was done with everything for school, it would be a free weekend for me. That is what every kid in school looks forward to.

I walk down the stairs and see all the other foster children of this house getting ready to leave for school. "Look who's finally awake." Said a fourteen year old girl with red hair and purple eyes, Erika. Erika Burr; 14 years old, from London, England. Erika is working to become a detective.

"You know, you're very lucky that you take online school now." Said a boy with red hair as well but green eyes instead of purple, Phillip. Phillip Hamilton; 16 years old, from Paris, France. Phillip is a gamer, and lots of people think Phillip and Erika are related. Some even asked if they were twins. But they're not, just really close with each other.

"Honor is always spoiled!" Yelled a girl with black hair and blue eyes, Mary. "How come she gets to watch MA shows and we can't, Mrs. Jones?" Mary Granger; 12 years old, from Canada. She's taking classes in ballet.

Jennifer Jones, our foster mother. She has light brown hair and bright pink eyes and has just turned 40. After her son, Ben, turned 8, she and her husband decided to become foster parents. Ben is currently 21 years old, and has already moved out and now lives in Idaho. "Mary, you all know that Honor is in a different situation than the rest of you." Said Mrs. Jones, and this is true. This place is for anyone around the world that have nowhere else to go. Phillip's parents went to jail for selling and taking drugs. Mary's mother was a pregnant teenager. And Erika's step-father was very abusive, physically and mentally. Those are all stories that people most likely have heard before. Mine, however, is different. I was abandoned. They say that when I was found, I couldn't be older an a day old. That's why they made the day I was found my birthday. I had a waist band that said that my name is Honor, my mother's name is Arlert, and my father's name is Jeager. The military police did whatever they can to find my parents. But their efforts were fruitless, and that's how I got here. I hate it. Everyone here at least knows who their parents are. Phillip and Mary even get letters, but not me. However, that's not the only thing that makes me different from the others. "Honor, have you taken your medicine yet?" My foster mother asks.

"I will," I answer her. "Right after I have breakfast." I grab one of the hard boiled eggs from the pot in the sink and go on to peel it. Everyone was gone for school before I finished, and once I was done eating, I went back upstairs to take my medicine and do my morning routine. I put on my usual outfit. A cream, long-sleeve shirt with flats and light purple capri pants. Around two hours after I logged on for school, 10:30 AM, I got a message on Skype. It was Teal, one of my friends back in Arizona.

**Teal: hey! did u no 2day is Armin's b-day? btw, thx 4 the Mikasa figure. I 3 I**

We are both very into the anime Attack on Titan. Mikasa is even Teal's favorite character, that's why I got her the figure for her birthday. I respond back to her.

**Honor: Of course! What kind of AoT fan would i b if i didn't.**

**Teal: Lol XD figures**

**Honor: i've seen a lot of fan art 4 his b-day on tumblr. u should check it out**

**Teal: OK, i will ;) so how's UT?**

This question is hard for me to answer. I've been here for five months now. Things are calmer now then when we first moved in, and I'm really happy that I finally have my own room. But it's still hard. I miss all my friends and the desert neighborhood I would ride my bike around. I guess it just takes awhile to get use to change. But there is one thing I don't miss, the heat. And that's when I figured out what to answer.

**Honor: <3 the fact that I'm no longer living in an oven. X3**

**Teal: LMAO! no arguments there. i was melting when u left**

Reading that made me laugh. Since year, Arizona was a lot hotter than usual, hitting over 120 degrees Fahrenheit (Or over 49 degrees Celsius). That was when came in my room. This caught me off guard, since she doesn't really check on me. "You left your clothes in the dryer." She simply said as she put a basket full of my clothes on my bed before leaving the room again. I sigh in relief, so that's all it was. I was going to continue talking with Teal when I remember that I still had school work to do.

**Honor: sorry Teal, but i have 2 go. i still have school work 2 do**

**Teal: that's OK, i understand. just b sure u b at the world travelers club trip in 3 weeks, k?**

**Honor: of course, wouldn't mess it 4 the world.**

**Teal: TTUL?**

**Honor: yeah, bye.**

With that, I logged off of Skype and went back to my school work. The school I went to before switching to online had a traveling club. My friends, Natalie and Adalyn, are members of the club and kept asking me to join. I always loved the idea of traveling the world, so I did. I was also really glad that it was not just a school club. Anyone could join; even Teal, my home schooled friend. And I could stay in the club no matter where I live. Just as long as I pay for my part of the trips. This year's trip is to Germany, inside the walls, and all of us couldn't be more excited. Natalie is taking a German speaking class this year, so she's excited to see how much she's learned. Adalyn has German ancestors, so she's excited to be learning about her ancestry during this trip. Teal's just excited to visit the place where Attack on Titan took place. Me, I'm just happy to be returning to my home country. And maybe, maybe while I'm there, I'll find clues. Clues about who my parents are, why I'm like this, who I am. I really hope I do find something.

The day past by quicker than I thought, now it was five o'clock. I use to love time going by fast. Especially when I was at public school and just wanted to go home to watch anime with my friends. But because of the short time I have left, I want nothing more than for it to go slower. So that I can use it well. had called everyone for dinner, so I went to the dinning room downstairs. As we were eating, everyone was silent. It was Mrs. Jones that broke it. "So Honor, would it be alright if we had your birthday meals a week early?" She asked me. It is a tradition in this house at on someone's birthday, they would choose what breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be on that day. "I'm asking because... Since your birthday is on Thanksgiving this year, we won't be able to do what we normally do."

"I don't really care about American Thanksgiving." I simply stated.

"Does Germany even celebrate Thanksgiving?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, but we don't celebrate like people do here."

"If you say that it's the real Thanksgiving, but then give a lame answer on what it's about, like how Robin did in How I Met Your Mother. Then I'll pour this ketchup on your head." Said Phillip. We were having hamburgers and hot dogs from dinner tonight.

"No, I won't." I said back to him. "I know that the American Thanksgiving is the real Thanksgiving. And why the Germans celebrate it is not lame. We celebrate with a harvest festival, called Erntedankfest. It's held on the first Sunday of October, so one month ago. Instead of turkey, we have chicken,hens, roosters, or geese. We also have parades and fireworks. And it's not much of a family holiday."

"So, Honor?" Mrs. Jones said to get my attention. "Are you okay with having your birthday meals on the sixteenth?"

I sigh. "Sure, why not. After all, I'll be in Germany on that world trip during Thanksgiving. So it's not like I'll be here for any birthday."

"Great! What do you want?"

"For breakfast, I want bagels and cream cheese with yogurt. For lunch, sandwiches. With toasted bread from the Sourdough Eatery. And for dinner, baked potato soup."

"Okay, perfect!"

"No surprise on what she choose for dinner." Mary whispered to Erika, I glare at her to let her know that I heard her. She flick before before going back to eating her hot dog.

"Someone remind me again why this trip is during Thanksgiving week." Phillip said with his mouth full.

"It was the only time the club could manage." Mr. Jones, Jennifer's husband, said.

"Okay, whatever..."

"Oh, hamburgers and hot dogs!" Erika called out to her dinner. Clearly joking around. "You are the most American food ever." Everyone laughed but me, I only smirked.

"No they aren't." I said, as a matter of fact.

"Huh?"

"Hamburgers and hot dogs come from the Germans. So enjoy the food of my my people." Erika was silent while everyone else was laugh even harder.

After eating dinner, I just what back into my room. The questions that usually came in my head played through again. Why am I here? Why am I like this? Did they know? Was that why they didn't want me? Or did they have other reasons? But what made me came out of my thoughts was a knock at my door. After the door knocking came in Mary.

"Just because you knocked first doesn't mean you can just come in after. Wait until I say it's okay to come in." I told her, annoyed.

"And why would I do that?" She said.

"It's called manners."

"Whatever."

I sigh. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you have any books I can read."

"My closet is full of books. Go nuts. But not any of the Attack on Titan manga."

"Okay." She then went into my closet and came out with three books from the Harry Potter series. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Honor?"

"What is it now?"

"What will you do if you don't find anything on you trip?"

"And why would you ask that?"

"I just... I don't know." She said nervously. "I'm just curious."

"I already told Mrs. Jones what will happen if that is the case. But you don't need to know what that is right now."

"Okay then, see you in the morning."

"Yeah"

After changing into my pajamas, all I did for the rest of the night was play Alice Madness Returns until I decided that it was time for me to go to bed. I can't help but wonder who I got my brown hair and blue eyes from. If I have any aunts or uncles. How big my family is. Has these questions came into my head, I eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**November 3rd, Year 868**

The sky was a beautiful orange with pink and purple clouds has it set behind the walls. There sitting on the grass as fall wind came by was Armin. He looked up at the setting colors with sadness in his eyes.

"Found you." Said someone behind him. Armin turned his head and saw that it was Eren. "What's with that look on your face? You're suppose to be happy. Didn't you enjoy all the gifts everyone got you?"

"Eren, you know why I'm like this at the end of the day."

"You're still thinking about her, huh?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course. There isn't a day when I don't think about her."

"Twenty more days. If it's just like we're thinking it is... by then she'll-"

"Don't think about that!" Eren yelled. His hands cupped Armin's face, forcing him to have him look into his eyes. Armin had tears in his eyes that were just about ready to fall off his face. "I made you a promise. And I will keep that promise... until the very end"

_AN: Hey! So what did you think of the first chapter? I'll try my best to update whenever I can. But with me working, I'm not sure when that will be. Sorry. ^v^'_


	2. Back in Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll meet Honor's friends and what they were doing on that same day. And not just that, but a big secret will be revealed in this.

**November 3rd, 2017 / Arizona**

It was only seven A.M. when the sun began to rise. That's just how it is in Arizona, the hottest state in America. For this time of the year, the temperatures reach to around 82 degrees Fahrenheit (Or 28 degrees Celsius). And there were no changing colors of the leaves before the cold of winter. As the sunlight creeped through the window, waking the black and blue dyed hair and blue eyed girl. "Friday at last." She said as she was waking. Adalyn Brown; 5'2 (or 158 centimeters), 115 pounds (or 52 kilograms). She's on her school's swim team and plays the bass in the band she's in. Adalyn quickly gets ready for school so that she can make the bus. When she had went into her locker once she was at school, she noticed the picture taped inside. It was a picture of Adalyn with three other girls, Honor, Natalie, and Teal. "I wonder how things are going for Honor in Utah."

* * *

What Teal was doing at that moment was practicing at her karate class. Teal Tilini; 5'5 (or 165 centimeters), 150 pounds (or 68 kilograms). She is a Hawaiian girl. She plays piano and is known for being the strongest in the group. "Alright, everyone take a ten minute break." Said Teal's Sensei.

"Osu!" All the students yelled, including Teal.

"Hey, what time is it?" Asked one of the boys.

"It's 10:30." Another answered.

Teal goes onto her tablet to check if there is any news on Attack on Titan when she sees that it is Armin's birthday. "Wow!" Teal said. "I got to tell Honor about this. Oh! And I still haven't thanked her for the figure she sent." Teal opened the Skype app and sent Honor a message.

**Teal: hey! did u no 2day is Armin's b-day? btw, thx 4 the Mikasa figure. I 3 I**

**Honor: Of course! What kind of AoT fan would i b if i didn't.**

_'Will figures that she already knew. She knows everything about Attack on Titan.'_  Teal thought.

**Teal: Lol XD figures**

**Honor: i've seen a lot of fan art 4 his b-day on tumblr. u should check it out**

**Teal: OK, i will ;) so how's UT?**

Teal didn't get a quick respond back from Honor after asking her question.  _'Oh no! Is she having a hard time? What do I do if she is? Should I tell the others about this?'_  Teal came out of her thoughts when she saw that Honor had respond back.

**Honor: 3 the fact that I'm no longer living in an oven. X3**

**Teal: LMAO! no arguments there. i was melting when u left**

After another short pause, Honor respond again.

**Honor: sorry Teal, but i have 2 go. i still have school work 2 do**

**Teal: that's OK, i understand. just b sure u b at the world travelers club trip in 3 weeks, k?**

**Honor: of course, wouldn't mess it 4 the world.**

**Teal: TTUL?**

**Honor: yeah, bye.**

After messaging with Honor, Teal began to think.  _'I should ask the others to meet up at the club house later today. We haven't hanged out together there since Honor moved.'_  Teal sends a text to Adalyn.

**Teal: Addy, meeting at the club. B sure 2 let Nat know, k?**

**Adalyn: OK T, on it!**

* * *

When Adalyn got the text, she was in between classes. So she had enough time to tell Natalie the message. She ran down the halls until she found Natalie in front of her locker, pulling out a model of a cannon. "Hey, Natalie!" Adalyn yelled as she ran toward her. However, while running she slipped on a soda that was spilled on the floor. Lucky though, Adalyn was able to catch herself before crashing into Natalie.

"Watch it, Addy! You almost ran into my model for engineering class." Natalie said, a little frightened but relieved. Natalie Stephens; 5'7 (or 170 centimeters), 123 pounds (or 56 kilograms). Has ginger hair and green eyes. Is in the art club and plays the drums.

"Sorry about that. Is that a model of a cannon?"

"Not just any cannon. This is the cannon they used during the Titan War."

"Did Honor help you with this project in any way?"

"Nope I did this all by myself. From creating the model. To explaining in the written part how the real thing is made, and works, and what the cannon's purpose was."

"Have you shown her this? I'm sure she'll enjoy this."

"I will once it's graded."

"I'm sure it would blow her mind if you get an A on this."

"That's the idea."

"Guess that means you don't have to copy my homework now?"

"Hold on now, this is for engineering and you're not in that class. So don't go saying that."

"I only said it because you would copy Honor's homework from all the classes you guys had together."

"Still can't believe the teachers never caught me."

"What I can't believe is that Honor was okay with you copying her homework."

"She wasn't. I had to copy what was on her homework secretly."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell her okay."

"And why should I keep this a secret?"

"Oh come on! Please?"

"Fine, but only because you don't do that anymore now that Honor is in Utah."

"Okay, great! But why are you here? Do you need something?"

"We're having an meeting at the club house after school."

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

**4:15 PM**

In between the neighborhood houses was just a simple park with a table bench, slide, and a swing set. While you play at this park, you can see an open desert. A place were the coyotes could easily make as their home. There was a in this desert that seemed to be a second home for someone other than the coyotes. It was a rather large shed that looked like it could be a storage garage, with a garage door in the front and a regular door on the side. A person was walking up to this shed and heading for the side door. This person was Teal. As she reached the door, she pulled out a key with the cadet corps logo connected to it. With the key she unlocked the door. But the door was already unlocked, so this just locked the door again. "I guess someone is already here." Teal said as she turned her key again to unlock it. When she opened the door it revealed that the people already there were Adalyn and Natalie.

"About time you showed up." Natalie said as she sat down on a old couch against one of the walls.

"Just because I'm home schooled doesn't mean I finish before you guys do."

"We understand that." Said Adalyn.

"But that only proves that all of your school work is homework." After saying that, Natalie went straight to the drums that sat in the shed and quickly played them as if she was the drummer of a comedy club. She was expecting laughter to follow after the beat, but there was nothing but silence. All that could be heard was of a cricket chirping. "Damn it, that cricket is back again! Where's the peanut butter?"

"Natalie, we've said it before, but it looks like we have to again. Please don't tell any of your jokes."

"Why not?"

"Because they're either really bad or just very cheesy and unoriginal."

"Yeah," Teal agrees. "I think the only thing that appreciates your jokes is that cricket."

"Actually, I think the only reason why that cricket chirped is because it knows its going to get peanut butter."

"True."

"Okay, enough about my jokes and Jiminy the cricket." Natalie said.

"You just named the cricket Jiminy?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Why are we here? Besides meeting here on Halloween a few days ago just to go trick-or-treating, we haven't really hanged out here since Honor moved."

"That's exactly why I asked for you guys to come her today."

"What do you mean, T?" Adalyn asked, unsure what Teal meant.

"Look, we're gonna be seeing Honor in a few weeks. I don't want her to see that we've all drifted apart. The only reason why we all went trick-or-treating this year was-"

"Because everyone thinks it's lame when you go trick-or-treating alone." Natalie interrupts.

"Exactly! We need to start hanging out together again. Sure it may only be the three of us, but we can still have a great time. Let's all have some fun because we're friends, not because we just don't want to be alone."

"We are all friends with Honor. But because of how things have been going, I can't help but wonder if we're really friends with each other."

"Wait, Nat!" Adalyn yelled. "I've seen this group come together. I don't want it to break up just because one of us can't be around as much anymore."

"I don't have a singular thing in common with either of you."

"I can think of at least two."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"We all have a love for music, and we're all people that Honor trusted. She trusted us enough to tell us her secret. The secret that she is a titan shifter."

"And your point is?"

"If we just break apart now so suddenly, it would be like we betrayed her trust."

"Come on, Nat." Teal said. "We can still rock out."

"Right!" Natalie said with a big smile. "As the Lost Girls band."


	3. Pre-Birthday

**November 16th, Year 2017**

"Honor, wake up." Said Mrs. Jones as she lightly wakes me up. "Happy Birthday." She handed me a tray with the breakfast I requested for today. A bagel and cream cheese with yogurt.

"My birthday is next week." I say as I rub sleep out of my eyes.

"It doesn't matter because we're celebrating it today. Once you're done eating, come downstairs so everyone can give you your presents before they leave for school." And with that, she left.  _'It's nice that everyone here is celebrating my birthday, even if it's not really today.'_  I though as I ate my breakfast. When I finished, I got dressed and went downstairs. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Mr and Mrs. Jones, Erika, Phillip, and Mary. All had gifts in hand.

"Hurry up and open it so I can leave and get to school already." Erika said cold-hearty as she shoved the present into my face. I open it and that it is Attack on Titan: Junior High Volume 4.

"Hope you're grateful for this." Said Phillip as he gave his gift to me. It revealed to be Attack on Titan: No Regrets Volume 2.

"Not sure why we still have to give you presents." Mary said as she gave me my next present. It was another manga, Attack on Titan: Lost Girls Volume 2.

"This may be the last gift we'll give to you." Said Mr. Jones as he handed over their present. "So we hope you like it." I open it to see that it's Attack on Titan Volume 22.

"Thanks, everyone." I say as I hold my new manga. "Now my collection is complete."

"Well, if that's it then we'll be going now." Said Phillip as he, Erika, and Mary left for school.

"So, Honor. What is it that you want to do?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the park alone. If that's okay." I answer.

"Of course it is, the park is the perfect place to make friends."

I put on a coat, for the sky was telling me that it might snow. But before I walked out the first door, I turned back to Mrs. Jones. "Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes? What is it, door?"

"I'm sorry for asking, but... Why is it that I still take care of me and let me stay here? Especially after discovering the truth about me."

"Because this is the best place for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it. If I did decided not to foster you anymore. You wouldn't be able to stay in one place for very long. People would be too scared of you to kept you around. And a group home would not be the safest place for someone like you. That's why I kept you. You've already been through so much. I don't want anything more to be added on."

"Thank you, then... for everything." After saying that, I walked out the door. 'Someone like me... Very true. Because of what I am, I bet most people wouldn't want anything to do with me. It's hard, being a titan shifter.'

Snow began to fall softly as I made it to the park. I sit down at one of the swings as I held out my hand. I couldn't help but just stare as fresh snowflakes land on my mitten. Sure, snow is common in my country. But when you grow up in a desert one doesn't see it. "Aw, man!" Yelled a voice. "Now what am I gonna do?" I turn my head to see who the voice belonged to. It was someone who looked to be two years older than myself, 14 maybe 15. She had silver hair with highlights of lavender and aquamarine eyes. "Hey, kid!" She yelled at me as she run my direction. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I guess." I answer.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Germany. But I moved here from Arizona."

"That's cool. I'm Jade Cook."

"I'm Honor Arlert Jeager."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Y-Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"You mean Eren Jeager and Armin Arlert?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's right. So you're an Attack on Titan fan?"

"Hell yeah I am, that show is awesome! This is so amazing, I know someone that as the same last names as two Attack on Titan characters."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"By any chance are you related to Eren or Armin?"

"Don't know, maybe. I have a few friends back in Arizona that think I might. They even made a bet on it."

"Really, a bet?"

"Yeah. Adalyn bet Natalie twenty bucks that I'm related to Eren. And Teal slap bet Adalyn that I'm related to both Eren and Armin."

"How does that work?"

"Well, if I'm not related to them then Natalie gets twenty bucks and no one gets slapped. If I'm related to Eren, then Addy gets twenty bucks and Teal gets slapped. Yet if I'm related to both Eren and Armin, Addy does get twenty bucks but also gets slapped."

Jade starts laughing. "Wow, that's quite the bet. Can I join in on it?"

"I consider you not. I don't want things to get any more crazy."

"Aw man!" She whined. "Hey, you have anything to do today?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my friend Emiko and I were gonna be seeing Disney on Ice today. But she canceled on me because she has a church thing she needs to do. So that leaves me with an extra ticket. Do you want to go with me."

"Sure that sounds like fun. I've never seen an ice show before. Other than Yuri! on ICE."

"I love Yuri! on ICE! We were born to ship Victuuri~!"

I laughed hearing that. "Hey, did you know that the English voice actor for Yuri Kastuki is the same person for Armin?"

"I didn't, but now I know why they almost sounded the same."

"And the person who acted Minami also did Mikasa."

"Really?! Now that's a surprise."

"I have one last fun Attack on Titan fact, and this one is big."

"What is it?"

"What happened in the manga really happened in real life."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"But... how?"

"You know how in the OVA Illse's Notebook, everyone knew what happened to her because she wrote is down word for word. Well, that's what they did back then. Over a thousand years ago, there really were titans. And the Attack on Titan manga is like a record of everyone's journals."

"But how did the author know all this?"

"He is related to one of the characters, so he had their journal. After reading that journal, he hunted down the journals of everyone else in it so he would know the whole story. When he did, he turned it into a manga."

"Wow, so there really is chance that you're related to Eren or Armin."

"Yep."

"And there's also a chance, that there are still titan shifters and you can become one too."

"That... is true, too."

"So the three walls of Germany are walls Maria, Rose, and Sina. And... they're made of titans."

"Yep, so titans are still around. But only them."  _'And me.'_  I thought as we walk up to my front door. "Do you want to come in."

"Of course." Jade walks inside with me and the kitchen, I see Mrs. Jones finishing up the sandwiches for lunch.

"Welcome back, Honor. Oh! And who is this?" Mrs. Jones.

"This is Jade, I just met her at the park." I introduce her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Jade."

"Same here, Mrs. Jeager." Jade replied.

"Jeager? Oh no, I'm Honor's foster mom. Not her birth mom. My name is Jennifer Jones."

"I'm so sorry. I just thought-"

"It's okay, I understand. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes, please!"

"So anyway." I say. "Jade wants to take me to the Disney on Ice show in town today. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. It's your birthday, after all. You should go have fun." Said Mrs. Jones.

"It's your birthday!?" Jade yelled surprised.

"No, it's actually next week. But since I'll be in Germany with my friends back in Arizona, we're celebrating it today." I explain.

"I see..."

"Just be sure to be home by dinner time." Mrs. Jones tells me.

"Okay, I will." After I ate my lunch, I went to the train station with Jade.

"Sorry that we have to take the train. But I don't have anyone who can drive us and I didn't want to ask your foster mom."

"It fine. It actually makes this more fun."

"That's good. And hey, this train has wi-fi."

"Yeah, I can Skype my friends in Arizona." Just as I say that, I get a message on Skype. "Well speak of the devil, they have perfect timing."

**Addy: Hey! What r u doing right now?**

**Honor: I'm on a train**

**Addy: A train? Y?**

**Honor: I'm going 2c Disney on Ice in SLC**

**Addy: Lucky! DX**

**Honor: lol XP**

**Addy: Anyway, ur flight here is tomorrow, right?**

**Honor: Saturday morning, actually.**

**Addy: Oh... Aw man! D: Y can't it b sooner? We all miss u**

**Honor: I miss u guys 2**

**Addy: Amazing Jake's as been upgraded. It's now called Jake's Unlimited.**

**Honor: Really? That's cool**

**Addy: We're going there when you get here**

**Honor: Can't wait then**

**Addy: Gtg, c u saturday?**

**Honor: Yeah, c u then**

"What was that about?" Jade asked me.

"Oh, my friend Addy was just asking when I'll be in Arizona."

"I see..."

We both enjoyed the show. Jade even got us snow cones in these Olaf cups. She made it funny by saying she was a zombie eating his brain. As great as it was having fun with her, it's too early to see if I can trust her. I'm don't even think I'll ever tell her my titan secret.


	4. Past Recap

**November 16th, Year 868**  
After the hole in Shiganshina was plugged up, all the titans inside Wall Maria were taken down. With the land reclaimed, everything slowly returned to how it was before the last Colossal Titan broke the gate. Food was no longer scarce for there was now room for farm lands and to raise life stock.

However, during the titan clean up period something happened. Eren was unable to use the power of the coordinate. It had come to the conclusion that the power was transferred to someone else. The scout regiment knew to who exactly because to certain events. But this person is missing, so once all the titans within Wall Maria were gone the scouts new mission was to find them. It was decided that the information of Eren not having the power anymore and that someone else was the coordinate titan would stay inside the scouts knowledge. Some how, though, it was leaked. Now the military police know, they don't know who it is but they know. During this time, Hange had discovered a way to stop the Ymir curse. It was called the anti-curse vaccine. Without it, Eren would have died nine years ago; and Armin last year.

And now here we are, having a meeting on funds. Commander Hange as well as the Levi squad are asking for the things needed for the next expedition beyond the walls. But the military police is interfering. "And why would the people pay in taxes for something that will just fail in the end?" Said Nile Dok, commander of the military police.

"Because this one is different!" Hange yelled.

"How is this different from the other search parties?" Said Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly.

"Because this one will be the last." Levi added in.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, sir." Mikasa started talking. "We have to find the coordinate in this expedition, or it will be too late."

"Before the current coordinate dies and the power goes to someone else, am I correct?"

"Yes!"

"Then why not just tell the military police the identity of the coordinate titan." Nile stepped back in.

"Because we know what you in the military police wants to do once you have them." Armin came into the conversation. "You would kill them just to give the power to Historia, so it would be back in the power of the Reiss family."

"And what's wrong with that. The power could be used at it's fullest if we do that."

"But that's inhumane!" Sasha screamed.

"But it would be for the good of our people."

"We won't be handing them over." Levi butts in.

"And why not?"

"Because they don't belong to you. They belong in the scouts."

"What makes you think the coordinate titan belongs in the scouts!"

"That is enough." Zackly stops the agruing. "If you say that this will be the last expedition to find the coordinate, then I will grant the request. This expedition will take place on the thirtieth."

"No, it will be too late." Eren said. "It has to be before the twenty third."

"Okay, it will be on the twenty second then. However, if you fail you will give the information on the coordinate titan's identity to the military police."

"We will not fail. I'm willing to bet my life that we will find them."

"So you agree to the terms?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then we don't have anything else to discuss now. You're all dismissed." And with that, everyone left the meeting room.

"Eren, you do realize what's at stake here, right?" Levi said to Eren as they all walk down the hall.

"Yes, but this will be the expedition where we find her. It has to be!"

"You sure we will, though." Armin said with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Armin, I promised you that I would bring her back. And I don't intend to break that promise. I'd rather die an do that."

"I know that, Eren. You don't have to keep telling me that." _'I don't just remember you making that promise to me.'_ Armin thought to himself. _'I remember it all as if it were yesterday.'_

 **March 22nd, Year 855**  
It was an ordinary day, the sun was up and shinning. But something that wasn't normal happened. Armin had woken up seeing Eren across the room. The two shared a room in the cellar once Armin became the colossal titan. But what Armin felt as he opened his eyes was a strong feeling of nausea. This feeling was strong enough for Armin to jump out of bed and throw up in the waste basket of that room. The noise woke Eren up. He was not pleased seeing the blond like this. "Armin, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just go to the cafeteria without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Eren left the room and meets up with Sasha, Mikasa, Conny, and Jean. "Hey, Eren!" Sasha greeted Eren.

"Where's Armin?" Conny asked.

"Don't tell us he's sick again." Jean said.

"Yes, he is." Eren said.

"This has been going on for a week now, right?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, he's been trying to hide it but it's obvious."

"Good morning, everyone." Armin said as he walked into the room.

"You feeling alright, man?" Conny asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to us." Jean said. "Eren told us that you're sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Armin, you've been throwing up everyday this week." Eren said to him. "And you have a headache right now, don't you."

"I do, but that doesn't-"

"You been getting dizzy during training." Mikasa interrupted him. "You even almost fainted once."

"And not to mention you've been tired lately." Conny added in.

"We're all worried about you."

"I'm sure it's just me getting use to the power of the titans, I'll be fine."

"It's not." Eren said . "I wasn't like this when I got it." Eren placed a hand on Armin's shoulder. "Please go see Hange and get checked out."

Armin sighed. "Alright, you win. I'll go see Hange now." Then Armin left the group and went to Hange's office. "Hange, are you in here?"

"Oh! Good morning, Armin." Hange greeted Armin when she noticed he came in. "What brings you here?"

"Well... I haven't been feeling very good the past week. And everyone wanted it to be checked out to be sure it isn't anything to be worry about."

"I see. Okay, sit down and tell me what your symptoms are."

"I've been feeling nausea, I actually throw up every morning. I've been tired and having some bad headaches. I also get dizzy whenever I train. But that's all."

After Armin listed all his symptoms to Hange, you should tell just from looking at her that the gears in her head are turning. "Armin, I'm going to ask you so questions that maybe personal. But you have to be honest with me."

"Uh... Okay."

"Are you sexually active?"

Armin's face turned bright red, but he answered. "Y-Yes."

"Are you heterosexual or homosexual?"

"Homosexual."

"Are you top or bottom?"

"B-Bottom."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"The eleventh of February."

"Okay, that's all my questions. Now to do a quick examination. I'm gonna need you to take off your jacket and shirt for this."

"Okay." Armin did as he was told while Hange pulled out a stethoscope. She place it on Armin's chest so she could hear his heart beat. She moved it from the left side to the center for her to hear Armin's breathing. "Alright, now take a deep breath." Armin did so, and Hange listened. Then she moved it again from the chest to the stomach, Her eyes widen a bit at what she heard. "Okay Armin, you can put your shirt and jacket back on now." As he did, Hange was reading over the papers she was looking at before Armin came in one last time. "This conforms it."

"Hange, what is it? What's going on with me?"

Armin was expecting bad news, but what he wasn't expecting was Hange to say this. "Congratulations, Armin. You're pregnant."


End file.
